What You Wish For 2
by Sprouse
Summary: Cody is dead and can turn into a werewolf at will, Zack meets a girl in school who states can see spirits. Bailey, being dead herself, holds all the answers to Zack and Cody's questions...What lies ahead for the twins?  sorry i suck at summaries...no slas
1. Prologue

**Author's note: Hello peoplez! This is a sequel to the first story I published, What You Wish For. As you already know, I didn't write the first chapter of the first story (this whole story is basically a continuation of a one-shot fanfic I found on this other website) so I didn't come up with the title...to be honest I don'teven know where this title came from, so if I have any suggestions for a title for this sequel plz tell me.**

**Oh and btw, I suggest that you read the first story before you read this one, you won't understand this if you haven't read the previous story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Prolouge**

For the first time in weeks, Cody Martin walked down walked down the street with the slightest bounce in his gait. The summer was finally over and he was getting back to school with his identical twin brother, Zack. It's not like Cody didn't like the summer, no he absolutely adored the summer! It's just that the past summer was filled with arguments, drama and depression for his family. You see, last summer...Cody Martin...died.


	2. Chappy 1: Cody

Chapter 1: Cody

"Wow Codes...you don't even need to go to school anymore yet you still go! Whats wrong with you?" Zack yelled in his head as he franticly ran around the room looking for his pencil case. I just smirked as I retrieved the missing item from under a large pile of dirty clothes at the foot of his bed.

"Thanks" he muttered, swiping the pencil case away from me and shoving it into his now ancient bag. Zack always got slightly defensive when I either dissed him or have my famous "I-know-so much-more-than-you-do" smirk pasted on my face...the smirk always ticked him off.

"So why are you going to school anyways? It's not like you can do any examinations or homework." Zack asked using telepathy. After I died last summer not only was I able to transform into a wolf but I could aslo use telepathy with him since he's my twin.

"It's like a habit I guess, it doesn't feel right to not have some place I have to be. And besides..." I said with a grin as I chucked on of his dirty socks at him "...I like school"

"You're such a nerd!" he teased, throwing an old sandwich at me. I dodged it, but as soon as I bent down to pick up a plastic ball I heard Mom yell from her room "Zack! Are you ready from school yet? I've got a rehersal in 5 minutes!" Mom's been working a lot for a while now, or so she says. Shes also developed a drinking problem since my death, shes been staying out late after her shows, drinking and then she'd sleep 'til noon. Today was different...weird...

"Um...ok, bye Mom!" Zack yelled, obviously as confused as I am about her being awake at 7am. We heard the front door slam shut.

"Ok...what just happened?" Zack asked, giving me the raised eyebrow look.

"Well..." I said, trying to think of a possible reason why Mom would be up this early. "Maybe Moseby wanted her to reherse more often?"

If Zacks eyebrows could go any higher they'd be levitating above his head! "What ever...but I'm pretty sure somethings up."

"We'll figure that out later, now shut up and lets go! We're late" My voice muffled by the t-shirt I was pulling over my head. Zack childishly stuck his tongue out at me and we left the suite.

I walked down the road with a bounce in my step, and in the corner of my eye I could see Zack eyeing me suspiciously. "What are you so happy about?"

"Well, schools finally back on so I don't have to listen to you and Mom arguing anymore!"

"Yeah, I'm actally happy that we won't see her as often now...I hate all the yelling." I sad smile lingered on his face.

"I'm here for you Zack" I said as I slipped my arm around his shoulder in a comferting way.

The last four minutes of the walk to school was silent, we didn't talk, we didn't think...all we did was enjoy each others prescence. When we got there we went to the office to get Zack's schedule and newly assigned locker before we headed to our first class. I tagged along since I had now where specific to go. Well atleast now I only have one persons homework to do!


End file.
